Squid Sisters:The Mask
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: During a Mission to stop some Octarians, Marie finds a strange mask and doesn't tell anyone about it. Now whenever Marie wears the mask she becomes a goofy out-of-this-world squid who just wants to have fun and be more like her cousin Callie. Only she causing trouble for her home and Octo Valley, Somebody stop her!
1. Forgotten Squid

Squid Sisters

The Mask

 _Base of The Mask animated series and Mario and Luigi:The Mask by Time Lord_ _Paradox from YouTube_

I gotcha with my winning smile,

I'm a living lesson in flair and style!

You just can't help but stare at my savoir-faire.

I'm nouveau, Deco, Roman-Greco, Rococo, Barroco, be-bop, hip-hop, flip-flop

SOMEBODY STOP ME!

Pretty viridian faces like mine,

Don't come a dime a dozen - I stand out of the crowd!

Babe, when they made me, yeah, they broke the mold!

Wholesome and kind, staid and refined, totally out of my mind!

Arch-villains and ne'er-do-wells had better learn to decorate prison cells

Green goes with anything if they ask, see!

Well there's one last thing I gotta sing about

Open up wide and really shout!

OHHHH..LOOK OUT!

THIS IS "THE MASK"!

SSSSMOKIN'!

* * *

Inkopolis, home to the Inklings. Squid like people who are able to change into squids and back into their humanoid form at will. This is about one Inkling who is a world famous singer name Marie. She is one of the Squid Sisters that she had form with her cousin Callie. They also had a friendly rivalry with another group of singers call Off the Hook form by Pearl, a inkling, and Marina, a octoling. There was one thing Marie never told anyone, not even Callie, she was jealous of her cousin. True they both are well know and famous, but Marie couldn't help to feel that Callie got more attention than her.

Sure she won the Splatfest between the two them and she was worry sick when Callie went missing and was force to work with DJ Octavio. But since her return, Marie was all but forgotten. Marie love Callie but hated the fact she was overlook at times. But one day, during a mission. Marie finds a strange mask that change her life forever.

Callie and Marie along with Agents 3 and 4 went send to Octo Valley to overlook some Octarians digging in a unknown land. The four peek out over the cliffs and look down to see them.

"I wonder what they are digging up?" Callie asked trying to get a better look.

"Callie!", Marie whisper pull her back, "we need to stay here until they are done. Beside, grandpa said we must stay hidden and reported back to him after we are done."

Agent 3 heard something behind him and pull out his Splattershot Jr and slowly crawl towards the noise. Agent 4 notices him and turn.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I heard something." He answer, getting the Squid Sisters to turn as well.

Agent 3 slowly stood up only to seeing a red dot looking back at him.

"Octolings!" He shouted firing his Splattershot Jr.

Agent 4 pull out her Splat Dualies, and Callie pull out her Splat Roller as Marie pull out her Splatterscope. They all also had the same ink color, magenta. The also color the color of their tentacles to the same color. So they can swing in their ink. They fire at the Octolings who fire back. Sadly that caught they attention of the Octarians below them. Some of the turn and fire at them.

"Marie!" Callie shouted as Marie was hit from behind.

She fell backwards and roll the the cliff and lost hold of her charger. She land at the bottom and rub her head. She look up to see some of the Octarians arming their weapons at her. Before they could fire, they were splat by ink. Marie look behind her to see Agent 4 sliding down the the cliff and firing her Splat Dualies. Marie took her chance to find cover and did so near the dig site. Some of the Octarian try to shooting her, but Marie was quick to dodge them and dove behind some boxes to take cover from the ink.

Marie peek out to see Agent 4 firing at Octarians while taking cover herself. Marie knew she had to do something, but without her charger she couldn't do anything. Luckily Callie and Agent 3 had finish with the Octolings and had slid down to help Agent 3. Callie was carrying Marie's charger. Marie was about to call out to her when a glow caught her attention.

Marie turn and notice it was coming from the dig site. She quiet move closer to the hole and started to use her hands to dig. It wasn't long before she found a green wooden mask. It had a metal band coming down from the center of the top of it held in place by four bolts. They eyes and mouth were mostly rectangular, but they curved a little and the corners were rounded. Marie stare at the and flip it around. She watch the mask shimmer before rising it to her face.

"Marie! Marie!" Callie call out snapping whatever trace she was in.

She turn and climb out of the hole and notices that all the Otcarians were splattered. Callie ran up and hug her.

"I thought for sure that they would splat you." She said.

Marie sigh and hug back.

"Did you find what they were digging for?" Agnet 3 asked.

Marie thought about it and remember the mask she found. But she didn't see why it was so important for the Octarians to dig up.

"Don't know. I couldn't find anything." Marie answer.

"Well that was a waste of a mission." Callie said sighing.

"Let to back to Captain Cuttlefish." Agent 3 said.

They all nodded and walk back to their camp. No one notices the mask the Marie was carrying.

* * *

Marie had made it home and threw he mask on her bed and sat down in her chair. Her grandfather was a little disappointed that they didn't find anything, but let them off due to stopping the Octarians and Octolings. She just sat in her chair and thought about the mask she found. What was a wooden mask bury there for? She was about to get up and look at it went Callie walk in.

"Callie! What did I say about knocking before entering?!" Marie shouted.

"Um, do that first?" She said sheepishly.

"YES!" Marie shouted before taking a breath to calm down.

"Now what do you want?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, since we stop the Octolings and Octarians. I thought we eat together tonight." Callie said smiling as well.

"I don't know. Grandpa was a little upset that I didn't pay attention to the Octarians behind me and I could have been splattered because of it." Marie said not wanting Callie to listen to her worries.

"Come on, please! I know we just reform the Squid Sisters, but we hardly hang out like we use too." Callie said giving her cousin the puppy eyes.

"Oh come on Callie, not the puppy eyes." Marie said cover her eyes.

She peek and notice that Callie was still doing it.

"Aguh fine." She said giving up.

"YES! I'll be right back! I got some food we can eat." Callie said and ran off.

"I wish I could be more like her." Marie said, shaking her head.

Marie knew Callie carefree was well like and it has gotten her into trouble allot times. Marie walk back up stairs and thought about all the fans that welcome Callie back after Agent 4 recuse her. But no one say anything about her, no one seem to notice her. In fact it was like she no long exist. Marie walk up to her bed and heard a voice.

"WhAt aRE YOu wAitINg FoR? LEt's ShOw theM WhO oN TOp."

Marie just stood there confuse.

"Callie?" Marie asked thinking Callie had return and was joking around.

Marie then pick up the mask and look at it.

"What was this mask doing there?" She asked.

Marie try to put the mask on and try to suck on her face. She quickly pull it away.

"What the squid?" She said and look at the mask again.

It once more shimmer and Marie rise the mask to her face and it glue to her. The mask waste no time covering her face and Marie panic and try to take it off. But was like try to take off sticky ink. Everytime she pull, the mask snap back. Marie keep trying but the mask wouldn't come off.

"Callie!" Marie shouted before she started to spin.

She spin around the room making a huge mess. After what felt like hours Marie stop spinning and was completely different than before. Her tentacles were undone and now form was look to be long hair with even more tentacles which were now dark green. Gone was her outfit, which has no sleeves and ends in a skirt, is black with a reflective texture.

In it place was lime green dress with no sleeves and a black open vest with black high heels. Her hat was was different too. Now no longer wearing a green and white hat resembling a calamari ring, now was more like zoot hat with feather coming on top of it. But what really changes was her face. It was now cover in green and her mouth was full of white teeth and had a huge grin on her face.

"Now that's Fresh!" She said with tons more energy than she usually has.

She zip away for a second before move back to a mirror.

"Wow! Let me tell you this. I love the new look. New tentacles, new threads and I'm rocking a new groove!" Mask/Marie said.

"You know, I would be freak out about this, but hey! This is a world were squids can become humans! So what the SQUID!" She shouted getting up close to the screen.

"Screw Callie and her junk food! I'm going to eat out tonight!" Mask/Marie said before zooming away.

"Hey can't let you have the fun!" Her reflection said and went after her.

Mask/Marie spin out of house and slam into some Octarians like a bowling ball, even make the sound of he pins being hit. She zoom back and saw them laying on the ground.

"Okay, I know Octolings are welcome here but didn't they get the meno?" Mask/Marie said.

She pull out a huge balloon fill with green lnk.

"No Octarians!" She shouted before popped the balloon splating them.

Mask/Marie zoom up to the screen and, "Now remember kids. There always a to fry a octopus. You just INK them up. HAHAHAHA!"

"Somebody stop me!" Mask/Marie said heading into the city.

* * *

Well how is it? I was watching animated series of The Mask lately and I have been think about other characters getting the Mask. I then notice one thing, when I check for Splatoon, there was no inkling wearing the mask. I even check for the Squid Sisters and there was none. So I thought I try another Mask crossover this time with Splatoon. Better clear some thing up, this happens after the first two game and even the DLC story for the second. This is also AU. In this world, as you just read, Marie is jealous of Callie and want to be more like her so she can get the same attention that Callie. She will also use the Mask to case trouble for Inkopolis and Octo Valley. I made base some ideas from the animated series as well. I also threw in the into because I wanted too. And what are the Octarians doing going for Marie house? I'll tell you in the next chapter! (Put on his on Mask) SSSSMOKIN'!


	2. Who the top squid now?

_Hours earlier..._

Octo Valley, home to the Octarians and Octolings that haven't live in Inkopolis. DJ Octavio had send some Octarians to unknown part of his land after strange energy was pick up. He even send a few Octolings that was still working for him to keep an eye on them. As he was practicing his DJ, when a Octoling name Jellyway walk in.

"Yes?" He asked still playing.

"Sir, I'm afraid the dig site was stop by the at Inklings." She said.

Octavio scratch one of his record when he hear that. Before he could asked who Jellyway spoke first.

"They were stop by Agents 3 and 4 are well as the Squid Sisters." She said.

Octavio growl at those names. The Squid Sisters had took most of the Octolings after their "Music Battle" and Agents 3 and 4 are the ones that splatter him.

"However, I we have spotted one of the Squid Sisters taking some from the dig site, but was unable to make it out." Jellyway added.

"Which one?" Octavio asked.

"The one call Marie I believe." She answer.

"Very well, send some Otcarians to receive Marie and bring her to me. Hpmh, I might even get her to work for us like I did with the other Squid Sister." Octavio order.

"Are you sure? What if they send Agents 3 and 4 o save her? Won't it be better to splat her?" Jellyway asked.

"I understand your worry Jellyway. But Callie is not a sharp shooter like Marie. She uses a roller, plus I'll make sure the agents will have nothing to splat at." He laugh.

 _Later..._

Jellyway look at some of the Otcarians that was send. She never understood why Octavio kept making them but they were good at following orders.

"Okay listen up, Octavio has order for you to find the one know as Marie. Your mission is to kidnapped her and find what she took from the dig site and bring them both back here. But you must do so without being notice. Get in grab your targets and get out. Don't even fight the Inklings or Callie! And don't lead them here!" She said.

One of the Octarians spoke in it own language before it was hit by some ink.

"Don't you dare question me! You have your orders so do it!" Jellyway shouted, making the Octarians flee the room.

"I actually hope they get splat. Less fools to deal with." She added.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?! This is about me!" Mask/Marie said as she push the last scene away.

She was walking through the city enjoying the sights She then spot Agent 8, an Octoling that save Inkopolis not to long ago. She also notice, like most Octolings that move from Octo Valley, that she was having trouble fitting in and was being bully by some of the Inklings who didn't trust Octolings. Mask/Marie just smile before coming up with some pranks in her mind.

Agent 8 was trying to make some friends beside Off the Hook and Captain Cuttlefish. She found some other Inklings and try to talk to them but they had corner her and didn't look friendly at all.

"Please, I'm just trying to get know this place better." She said scare.

"So you can reported back to your leader and tell him our secrets? Not a chance." The Male Inkling said.

"But Marina told me that that Octolings are welcome here. I don't follow Octavio anymore." She said.

"Yeah right! We're not stupid, you still are working for him." A female Inkling said.

"Excuse me. But does anyone of you know where to get a good place to eat? I'm starving." She said getting the two Inklings to turn to her.

"Who the squid is that?" The Female Inkling asked.

"Not sure." The Male Inkling said.

"Oh so you don't? Then I must asked what are you doing to that Octoling there?" Mask/Marie asked.

"What are we doing? We are stopping the Octolings before they spill our secrets." The Male Inkling said.

Mask/Maire zoom up to the Male Inkling and place her arm around him.

"Is that so? Hey do you know what it time for?" She asked, confusing the two Inklings.

"It time for an ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Mask/Marie said and pull the Male Inkling underwear over his head.

She laugh and zoom up to the Female Inkling and pull down a rope that cover her in green ink. Lucky her tentacles were also green, but because she wasn't in a turf war she felt a little pain. She stood there shock, before she too got an atomic wedgie. Mask/Marie laugh before turning to Agent 8 who was a little afraid.

"Hey, relax. I won't bite. But I need to get a bite. I wasn't kidding about earlier, I'm starving." She said.

Agent 8 said nothing as she couldn't believe on what she saw.

"Augh, you're boring. Guess I gotta find a place on my own." Mask/Marie said.

"Wait!" Agent 8 call out, stopping her.

"Thank you. Who are you?" She said then asked.

"Who am I? That a good question babe. But I got eat. Later!" Mask/Marie said before zooming off.

* * *

Morning has rising and Marie was sleeping her bed.

"Marie!" Callie voice call out waking her up.

Marie yawn and rub her eyes. Which surprise her, she didn't recall going to bed.

"Marie!" Callie call again.

Marie got out of bed and saw she was still in her clothes. Decide to figure it out later, she walk out her room and saw Callie by the stairs.

"Marie there you are!" Callie call out.

"Callie? How long have you been here?" Marie asked.

"I just got back from looking for you last night! Where did you go?" She asked.

 _'Where did I go?'_ Marie asked herself trying to think.

But she came up empty, in fact the last thing she remembers was looking at the mask then nothing. The Mask! Marie then notice the mask laying on her bed, but thought it was silly, nothing more than a dream.

"Well I must have went for a walk. I guess I was so lost in thought I must have not seen or heard you." Marie said smiling.

"Oh ok! So want some breakfast?" Callie smile.

"Sure." Marie said before both cousins started to head for the kitchen.

They walk past the tv when Marie notices Off the Hook was on.

"Ya'll know what time it is!" Pearl said.

"It's Off the Hook coming at you live." Marina finish.

"Hey Marina, we got some strange news this time." Pearl told her.

"Strange news? What strange news?" Marina asked confuse.

"AGH! For once it not about the stages or a Splatfest. It about a strange Inkling out there." Pearl remember her.

"Oh I remember, but I thought it was Octoling?" Marina said.

"No it was a...you know I have no idea what it is." Pearl said thinking about it.

"Well we do have a video. Maybe you can tell." Marina said.

Marie watch a video and she herself with the Mask saving Agent 8 from two Inklings before zoom up to the camera give a wink and a cute kiss before zooming off. Both Pearl and Marina was shock on what they saw.

"I didn't know Inklings had underwear." Marina said.

"I don't think so, but that sure looks funny." Pearl laugh.

"Marie, are you going to join me for breakfast?" Callie called out and walk out of the kitchen.

"Marie?" Callie asked seeing there was no sign of her cousin.

Marie had ran back upstairs and grab the mask. She still couldn't believe it. Did the mask really make her do all that? Marie look over the mask then remember she try it on and it stuck to her face. Taking a deep breath, Marie place the mask on her face, but nothing happen. Marie just stood there on the mask on her face. She remove it and look at it.

"Marie, where did you go now?" Callie said.

"I'm coming Callie. I just needed to check something." Marie answer and threw the mask back on her bed.

* * *

 _Back in Octo Valley..._

Jellyway watch as the "souls" of the Otcarians that she send last night return. She sigh as she knew that means they fail. Once they reform she look at them tapping her foot.

"Well?" She asked.

One of Octarians spoke and was hit by ink.

"You take me for a fool?! A "Green face Inkling" stop you? You got caught and splattered again.

"Jellyway, what is going on here?" Octavio said floated up to her.

Jellway turn and said, "The Octarians have fail their mission. Calming some green face inkling stop them."

"Green Face Inkling?" Octavio asked confuse.

The Octarian explain what happen and Octavio listen.

"Darn it! The plan fail before it could began. If that inkling tells the others, then they are going to come here to stop a plan I haven't even form yet." He said growling.

"If I may sir, why not take the fight to them? They always beat us in our home turf, so why not fight them in theirs?" Jellyway said.

"I have thought of that, but I never carry it out because the Inklings can easily out ink us." Octavio said.

"I have actually learn how how to speak Inkling and learn that no Inkling can be splat outside of the turf wars. Because they can't revive themselves outside of it." Jellyway explain.

"Well then, get the troops together. We got some Inklings to splat." Octavio said laughing evilly.

* * *

Night had fallen around Inkopolis and Marie was home alone. She was sitting in her chair thinking about the news that Pearl and Marina cover. She ever talk to them about it. Pearl love how her mask form give some of those Octo-hate Inklings a lesson and Marina was happy that her mask form save Agent 8. Callie started she thought the mask form was a fun person and wishes to met her after seeing the video.

Marie stood up and walk to her room and saw the mask laying on her bed. She walk up to her bed and pick the mask up. She look over it before hearing someone knocking at her door. Confuse on who would be at her place so late at night, she answer the door only to see four Octolings and four Octarians there.

"Hello Marie of the Squid Sisters." Jellyway said rising her weapon.

Marie quickly slam the door shut and ran to get her weapon, but the door was blow off before she could get to it. She also had no time to dodge some of the ink shot at her, covering her almost from head to toe. She knew if she get hit one more time, she won't be revive. She had to get away. She quickly ran upstairs and lost some of the ink on her before entering her room and slam the door shut.

"I got to do something. But how did they get in Inkopolis?" Marie asked herself.

She then notices the mask glowing and walk up to it. She pick it up and heard someone bang on her bedroom door. She knew there was no other choice, weather yesterday was real or not, she put on the mask. She started to spin and bust through her bed door knocking all but Jellyway away from her.

"INNNNNKIN'!" She said and notices the ink around he place.

"Oh nononono! That color is horrible, just horrible." Mask/Marie said.

She soon spin around and change her clothes into a maid outfit and had a vacuum. With a flip of a switch, she suck all the ink and turn to the Octolings and Otcarians.

"Now I know just where to put all this ink." She said and shot out green ink that splat all of them.

Mask/Marie laugh before she was hit by ink and slam on the wall.

"I don't know who you are, but you will be splattered like the rest." Jellyway said aiming her weapon at Mask/Marie.

"Oh, is that so?" She heard from behind her.

"Wedgie!" Mask/Marie shouted and pull Jellyway underwear over her head.

She laugh before grab Jellyway and threw her out the door and all the way back to Octo Valley.

"And it a home run folks. The crowd goes wild." Mask/Marie said laughing.

Her laugh was cut off by screams, in fact there was one scream she realize right off the back.

"Callie!" She shouted.

"I better make she okay! But first...!" She said then zoom back in the house.

She appear in the kitchen wearing a chief uniform and spoke in a french accent.

"I first need some food. You can't ink on a empty stomach." She said.

* * *

Okay I'm stopping here. I can't think of what to write next. So chapter might be some time. Anyway Jellway, the Octoling that will being acting as Octavio right hand...err...Octoling is base on Lt. Kellaway. This is the first time Jellyway had meet The Mask, but doesn't know it really Marie. Marie mask powers come from wanting to be more like Callie as well as some powers from the show. If you guys wanted you can try draw Marie reading the mask like I have in this story. I would do it myself but I can't draw. Please review.


	3. THe Green Inkling

Callie ran as fast as she could. It was just her luck that she didn't bring her roller, but rules are rules. No inking are allow to bring there weapons unless they are going to the turf wars. Callie was really going to check on Marie, when she notice Octarians head right for her. She had no idea how they got into they city, but there was no way she was working for them again. She ran and dodge their shots, only to end up in a dead end.

"Ah Squid!" She said and turn around.

However, the Octarians were in front of her and she was trap. Before the Octarians could fire, a green tornado appear in between them. Callie watch as the tornado turn into the Inkling that Off the Hoof cover this morning.

"Hello there. I was hoping you boys could do something for me." The Inkling said with a huge grin.

The Octarians look confuse before the Inkling hand them a rope.

"Could you pull on this please? It's a surprise." She said.

One of the Octarians did pull and giant bucket of green ink fell and splattered them.

"A lifetime supply of ink!" She said and laugh.

Callie was quite surprise. She had no idea where the giant bucket came from or how the Inkling got a lifetime supply of ink. She watch as the Inkling turn to face her and notice that it face was green.

"Hello, earth to you. Are you there?" The Inkling asked.

"What? Oh sorry. It just, you face." Callie said snapping out of her trace.

"What about my face?" The Inking asked upset.

"Well, I never seen an inkling with a green face before." Callie explain taking a step back.

"Oh so that it!", The Inkling said and smile, "Well don't you worry, I'm the only one with this kind of face."

The Inkling pull out a mirror and look in it before kissing it.

"Um, we got to stop the Octarians, before they splat all the Inklings." Callie said remembering about the others.

"No worry, I got them all to the Turf War Area and grab any splattered Inkling and place them there too. In fact, they were fighting them off the last time I seen them." THe Inkling said.

Callie sigh in relief. She wasn't sure how one Inkling got all the Inkling to the Turf War Area or grab the splattered Inklings, but was happy they were ok.

"Some of the Octolings here was also fighting them off the last I saw as well. I even found the two Inklings that hated them and gave them some more wedgies!" She added.

"Well, we need to find a to stop them from entering the city and stop Octavio before he tries something different." Callie said.

"Don't worry about that either. I cut off all routes to the city before I came looking for you. Once the attack is over, I'll uncover all the exits." The Inkling said.

"Thanks you, but who are you?" Callie asked.

"Really wish I knew. I been trying to think of a name for myself for sometime, but first..." The Inkling said then spin away from Callie, heading for Octo Valley.

* * *

Mask/Marie stop near Octavio base and smile.

"What? You thought I had go through some areas, fight off bosses and recuse some mini-zap fish? My show, my rules." She said towards the viewers.

Mask/Marie then slip in between the crack of the platform and came out flat on the other side.

"Talk about getting thin in a few seconds." She laugh and pop back to normal.

Mask/Marie waste no time to look for Octavio and teach him a lesson he won't forget.

 _Elsewhere..._

Octavio watch as Jellyway came crashing through a window, through he had no idea why there was a window, and land at his tentacles.

"Jellyway?" He asked confuse.

She rub her head and notice she was back at the base.

"You mean tell me that inkling threw me all the way back to Octo Valley?!" She shouted highly upset.

"Jellyway!" Octavio shouted at her.

Jellyway turn and notice him standing there with a confused look on his face as he waited for an explanation.

"Sir, I'm afraid to report that the Green face Inkling is very real. It not only splat my team, but gave me something call a wedgie and threw me all the back here. I understand if you don't believe me." She answer.

Octavio didn't believe her, but he knew Jellyway would never lie about anything. They both notices some of the Octarians and Octolings "souls" were coming back faster then before.

"What? But we should have lessen the amount of Inklings!" Jellyway shouted in surprise.

"But I brought them back!" They heard behind them.

They turn and saw Mask/Marie standing there in a superhero costume. Jellyway rise her weapon, but Mask/Marie pull out her Splatterscope and fire before Jellyway could. Jellyway was knock way and Mask/Marie zoom up to Octavio back in her normal clothes.

"Now for you." She said with her eyes turning red.

Octavio try to grab her, but Mask/Marie zoom around and shouted, "WEDGIE!" and pull his underwear over his head. She laugh as Octavio try to remove the underwear that appear out of nowhere. Mask/Marie zoom out of the room and close the door. She also waste no time in grabbing items to block the door.

"There, that should hold him for a while." She smile and turn around.

Only find a huge army of Octarians and Octolings stand there with their weapons aim at her. Mask/Marie was so surprise that ink image of her head appear and her eyes pop out when she scream, then she smirk.

"Okay guys. Let's dance!" She said and snap her fingers.

 **Hey, hey**

 **You, you**

 **I don't like your girlfriend**

 **No way, no way**

 **I think you need a new one**

 **Hey, hey**

 **You, you**

 **I could be your girlfriend**

 **Hey, hey**

 **You, you**

 **I know that you like me**

 **No way, no way**

 **No, it's not a secret**

 **Hey, hey**

 **You, you**

 **I want to be your girlfriend**

As she sing, her clothes change into rockstar look and her tentacles went from green to black and give more of a wild look.

 **I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**

 **And even when you look away I know you think of me**

 **I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**

 **So, come over here, tell me what I want to hear**

 **Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**

 **I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again)**

Some of the Octolings jump down and started to dance with Mask/Marie. The rest just look and some even started to bob their heads to the music. Only the Octarians was lost on what to do.

 **She's like so whatever**

 **You could do so much better**

 **I think we should get together now**

 **And that's what everyone's talking about!**

Then, as if some force pull them, all the Octolings started to sing along with Mask/Marie.

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I don't like your girlfriend!**

 **No way! No way!**

 **I think you need a new one**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I could be your girlfriend**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I know that you like me**

 **No way! No way!**

 **You know it's not a secret**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I want to be your girlfriend**

Some Octolings grab the Octarians and started to dance with them. Octavio and Jellyway was able to find away around the blockade and saw the Octo army dancing. That brought the music battle Octavio had with the Squid Sisters and notice the Inkling looks. Jellyway couldn't believe what she was seeing, the Octo Army had change into a Dance Army.

 **In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

 **'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

 **There's no other**

 **So, when's it gonna sink in?**

 **She's so stupid**

 **What the hell were you thinking?!**

Mask/Maire started to clap with the Octo Army following her.

 **In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**

 **'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**

 **There's no other**

 **So, when's it gonna sink in?**

 **She's so stupid**

 **What the hell were you thinking?!**

Soon the army started dancing again and singing on their own.

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I don't like your girlfriend!**

 **No way! No way!**

 **I think you need a new one**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I could be your girlfriend**

 **No way! No way!**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I know that you like me**

 **No way! No way!**

 **You know it's not a secret**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I want to be your girlfriend**

 **No way! No way!**

What they didn't notices is that Mask/Marie had slip through them and change back to her normal clothes.

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I don't like your girlfriend!**

 **No way! No way!**

 **I think you need a new one**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I could be your girlfriend**

 **No way! No way!**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I know that you like me**

 **No way! No way!**

 **You know it's not a secret**

 **Hey! Hey! You! You!**

 **I want to be your girlfriend**

 **No way! No way!**

Mask/Marie smile and pointed back at army still dancing and signing.

"I wouldn't be their girlfriend." She laugh.

She waste no time and headed for the exit, but stop as if something came to mind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today will be the day that you almost caught, the Green Inkling!" She said and then left the same way she came in.

* * *

Morning has rise once more and Marie was fast asleep in her bed when her door was kick open. She jump from the noise and found herself tackle by none other then Callie.

"Callie?" Marie asked confused.

"Oh Marie you're ok!" Callie said still hugging her and it appears she was crying.

"Of course, but why are you crying?" Marie said then asked.

"Marie, did you sleep through the attack last night?" Callie asked confuse.

That when she remember everything, the attack, putting the mask on, heading for Octavio Base, giving him a wedgie and doing a song number she got outta nowhere and coming back here.

"I was attack night and had to fight off some of the Octarians and Octolings. But they very close to splat me and I must have past out and got to bed somehow." Marie said instead.

"WHAT!?", Callie shouted, "They almost splat you?!"

"Callie, I'm fine. I'm still here aren't I?" Marie asked with a smile.

"Yeah, oh! And you won't believe this! I met the new Inkling last night. She somehow got a giant bucket with a lifetime supply of ink and make the Octarians dump it on themselves.

Marie remember that. She wasn't sure how she pull it off, but she couldn't help but to laugh at her own prank. Callie laugh with her then notices the mask on Marie's dresser.

"Hey, Marie. Where did you get this mask?" Callie said reaching for it.

Marie grab it first and hid it behind her.

"Mask? What mask?" She said smiling.

"The one you just hid behind your back." Callie said with rase eyebrow.

"Oh that mask. It was a gift from Mom and Dad. They found it and thought I should have it. I just never shown you it because it was nothing special." Marie said.

"Okay?" Callie said confused.

"Well, let's have breakfast." Callie smile forgetting all about the mask.

After she skip outta Marie's room, Marie sigh in relief and open her closet and place he on the high self. She could feel the mask power calling out to her.

"Sorry, but I don't think you can work in the daytime." She spoke to it and felt the power fade a bit.

Marie shut the closet door and walk down stairs to join Callie for breakfast.

* * *

Well how was that? Mask/Marie finally has a name, because I want to give her one and the whole scene was base of the scene form Mario and Luigi:The Mask. It took me a while to figure what song I wanted to and end up going with Avril Lavigne Girlfriend song. I thought it might fit Marie mask persona more. Callie had discover about the mask but doesn't know what it can do. Next chapter, I'm going to have someone discover Marie wear the mask at night and it would be Callie. Feel free to guess if you wish.


	4. Mask troubles

Night had fallen and the Green Inkling was looking over the City with her huge grin. She was looking for unexpected suspect for her pranks, sure she could go after the Octo hating Inklings, but they only pick on Octolings and some of them had stay away from those Inklings and there was no toys for her. Then she remember about the Octarians and the Octolings in Octo Valley. She grin ever wider and zoom toward the bounty line between the two lands.

Some of the Octarians was paroling the line when the hear something that sounded like carnival music. They turn to see a tent that wasn't there a second ago. The also notice The Green Inkling standing there dress like one of the carnival people.

"Hurry, hurry, step right up. You don't want to miss best show on the planet." She said and hold open the tent.

The Octarians were confused at first, but went inside anyway. They then saw the Green Inkling in a stand that said "Balloon Animals for free." But they were shocked to see her get in front of them so fast.

"Well come on, don't be shy. You kids look like you need some fun in your life." She said smiling.

Octarians didn't move until the Green Inkling shouted, "MOVE IT!" and step up.

"Hey watch it kid, I don't want your ink all over my suit." She said to the Octarians.

Once they reach her, they stop and she smile once more.

"Okay for my first trick, I have something for you." She said and pull out a balloon.

She blew it up and started to tie it up. She pull out another one and did the same thing.

"We have a rabbit." She said and hand it to the Octarain in front of her.

"Speaking of rabbits." Green Inkling said and threw the stand away.

"Nothing up my sleeves, nothing in that. Now watch me pull a rabbit outta my hat." She said taking her hat off and reach into it.

When she pull out, she got a gorilla instead. She quickly push it back in.

"Wrong hat." Green Inking said sheepishly.

The Octarians made a noise that was close to their way of laughing. Green Inkling smile before throwing her hat away and pull out another one. She reach inside and pull out a rope that made the balloon rabbit explode in green ink that splat the Octarians.

"Ain't I a stinker?" She asked the viewers, laughing.

"Somebody stop me!" She said grabbing the tent and zooming off.

* * *

I gotcha with my winning smile,

I'm a living lesson in flair and style!

You just can't help but stare at my savoir-faire.

I'm nouveau, Deco, Roman-Greco, Rococo, Barroco, be-bop, hip-hop, flip-flop

SOMEBODY STOP ME!

Pretty viridian faces like mine,

Don't come a dime a dozen - I stand out of the crowd!

Babe, when they made me, yeah, they broke the mold!

Wholesome and kind, staid and refined, totally out of my mind!

Arch-villains and ne'er-do-wells had better learn to decorate prison cells

Green goes with anything if they ask, see!

Well there's one last thing I gotta sing about

Open up wide and really shout!

OHHHH..LOOK OUT!

THIS IS "THE MASK"!

SSSSMOKIN'!

* * *

Marie woke up and yawn. She then notices the mask on her dresser.

"Great, I wore that darn thing again!" She grumble.

It been a week since the Octavio attack on Inkopolis and for some reason every night, Marie would put the mask and go out to case trouble. She grab the mask and place it back in the closet and slam the door. She really got to keep the mask off so she can get some rest. She turn to see the time and once again saw she slept until afternoon again. With a groan, she got dress and walk down stairs, seeing that Callie was sitting in a chair.

"Morning sleepy head. Had another rough night?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I really need to get to bed early." Marie agree.

Marie still never told Callie the truth about the mask. She even had to stop her from putting it on at night. She claim that she hasn't clean the mask in a very long time and didn't want Callie's face to get all icky. She gave the mask back after that and told her to clean it. Now Marie remember to place the mask back in her closet every time.

Callie smile and hand Marie some food.

"I feel like I'm your personal maid." She said.

"Well, you make a cute one." Marie tease.

"Thanks, maybe I should be a maid!" Callie said happily.

Marie just facepalm.

 _Back at Octo Valley..._

Octavio growl as he once again heard about the Green Inkling splatting his troops again. He was getting tire of it.

"That inkling is costing me trouble! Even when I don't have a plan to attack Inkopolis, it still mess with me!" He roar.

"Sir, from what we have been told. The Green Inkling only appears at night. So it possible that we set a trap for it." Jellyway said.

"We don't even know who it is?! How can we set a trap?" Octavio yell.

"Sir, we set this time so we can learn about it. Plus it might help us learn who the Green Inking really is." Jellyway explain.

Octavio calm down and thought about it. A trap to learn who the Green Inkling really was? Sound like a good plan, but there no way it going to be finish tonight.

"Very well, but we need at least two nights to finished it. So do something tonight to keep the Green Inkling from noticing our plan." He said.

"Got it sir, in fact I know just what to do." Jellyway smile evilly.

* * *

Agents 3, 4, and 8 had met up with Captain Cuttlefish for a meeting he just call.

"Okay Agents listen up...Wait? Where are Agents 1 and 2?" He started to said before noticing Callie and Marie had not shown up.

"We're coming. I had to wake up Marie a few times." Callie said dragging a sleepy Marie.

"Rough night again?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Yes, sir." Marie said yawning.

"Marie you really need to get to bed early! I'm worry about your duties as a member of this platoon and your health." Cuttlefish told her.

"Sorry Grandpa." Marie said covering another yawn.

"Are you okay Agent 2?" Agent 3 asked.

"Yeah, it like I said, I really need o get to bed early." Marie said.

In truth Marie needs to stop putting on the mask every night. She not sure why she does, but there must be something about the mask she didn't know about.

"Um..grandpa? Who this Octoling?" Callie asked looking at Agent 8.

"Callie, that Agent 8 remember? She help Off the Hook save Inkopolis." Marie told her shaking her head.

"Oh, that's right! We haven't been on many missions together, so I forgot." Callie said smiling.

"Well I call this meeting together because for the past week, someone has been messing with the Octarians parol. Many Inklings have reported have seen a Green Face Inkling going in and out for the past week." Cuttlefish said.

"The Green Inkling." Agent 8 said.

"What? Oh that right, you were save by that inkling a few time." Agent 3 said.

"Yeah, it weird. Everytime I try to make friends with other Inklings, I end up meeting the Inklings that hate Octolings. They even don't believe I save Inkopolis or the world. Then she shows up and pull all kinds of pranks on them and always give them what she calls a weigde." Agent 8 explain.

"Wait she?" Agent 4 asked.

"That's right! I was save by that inkling back when the Octolings and Octarians attack Inkopolis. It was a female inkling!" Callie said remembering.

"So I bet that Green Inkling must have been pull pranks on the Octarians since some of the Inklings had back off and left me and my kind alone. Some of the Octolings call her the Fun Protector of Inkopolis." Agent 8 added.

Marie was quite. She could still remember all the times she had stop the Inklings that hated the Octolings. She would pull all kinds of pranks on them and told them to leave the Octolings in Inkopolis alone or she'll do must worse and give them a wedgie. The Fun Protector of Inkopolis? Odd title but sounds right to her.

"Marie? Are you okay?" Cuttlefish asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." She said.

"Well, something odd is going on in Octo Valley. Tonight I want you five to go and check it out. I would have send you out now, but Marie needs her rest for this mission, so get some sleep Marie." Cuttlefish told them.

"Yes sir!" The Agent said.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Marie had got some sleep and was getting into her agent clothes. She then turn to closet and open it to see the mask sitting on the self.

"Okay, for once I'll take you. And if things get shell I'll put you on." She told it.

"I have no idea why I'm talking to a wooden mask." She said garbing the mask and pick it in her jacket.

She grab her charger and meet Callie outside of her house also wearing her agent clothes.

"So are you ready Agent 2?" She asked.

"Sure am Agent 1." Marie answered.

The two met up with Agent 8 but there was no sign of Agents 3 or 4. They thought they went ahead and soon met up with Captain Cuttlefish. He was trying to remain calm, but the others notices.

"Grandpa, is everything okay?" Callie asked.

"No, nothing okay! Agents 3 and 4 are missing!" He said.

"What?! What happen?" Marie asked shock.

"It just strange, Agents 3 and 4 got here early and notices something strange in Octo Valley and went to check it out. But I have haven't from them since! I feel they were either caught or worse splatted!" Cuttlefish nearly shouted.

"Captain calm down. We'll check it out! After all Agents 3 and 4 are our friends." Agent 8 told him.

"Thank you Agent 8, now I want you, and Agents 1 and 2...Hey Marie?! Where are you going?!" Cuttlefish started to say before noticing Marie running off.

"We can't stand around here! If there a chance Agents 3 and 4 are still alive, we better recuse them." Marie said.

In truth she was heading for a place to decide if she was going to wear the mask or not.

"Agent 8, you better follow her. I know she not like Callie, but I'm worry about her." Cuttlefish said.

"Sure." She said and ran after Marie.

* * *

Marie had finally gotten far enough so no one could see or hear her. She reach in her jacket and pull out the mask.

"What am I doing? Why did I ran off like that?! That more of Callie's thing, not mine." She said then look at the mask.

"Why did I bring this with me? It not gonna be much help saving Agents 3 and 4." Marie added getting upset.

But she remember what Agent 8 said, all she did was pull pranks and save others. Maybe there some hope for this mask.

"Okay, you know what. I will wear you this time. Just make sure you save Agents 3 and 4." She told it and goes to place the mask on.

Agent 8 spotted Marie and notices the mask she had. She watch as Marie place it on and heard the sound of thunder and watch Marie spin around. Once she stop, Agent 8 was surprise.

"Oh, yeah! She mean, she green, she the inking machine. The Green Inkling is here!" She laugh and spin away.

"Marie is the Green Inkling?" Agent 8 said shock.

She step out if her hiding place and wonder how Marie became the Fun Protector just by putting on the mask. She did notices that Marie was heading for Octo Valley. so she place all questions on hold and follow her.

* * *

I'll have the Green Inkling save Agents 3 and 4 in the next chapter. Agent 8 had discover Marie is the Green Inkling and this is the first time Marie had put in the mask willy after hearing how much her mask personal was love. And why did I reput the The Mask: Animated Series theme song on this chapter? Well, I wanted to try out a little meme, after something important like the Attack on Inkopolis, Marie would wear the mask to mess around with others. This time she wore the mask for a week unknowingly, next time through she will wear the mask on her own. She will start feeling the side-effects from the mask, but it very little right now. Please review!


	5. Saving the Agents

Agents 3 and 4 groan as they open their eyes. Their vision was fuzzy at first but soon clear up, only to see Octavio in front of them.

"Agents 3 and 4. Welcome, sorry for the rudeness but I needed a way to bring you here." Octavio said, speaking in the Inkling language.

"OCTAVIO!" They shouted and try to move, only to find themselves chain to the wall.

"So sorry, but I didn't want you two to try anything funny, so I thought it was best to take away your weapons and chain you up. Sorry no ink for you and don't even try to turn into your squid forms." He said shocking the two.

"So, what do you want?" Agent 3 asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you splat us?" Anget 4 added.

"I didn't splat you because I want some answers!" Octavio told them.

"Answers?" The Inklings asked confuse.

"Yes answers! Tell me what you know about the Green Inkling!" He told them.

That surprise Agents 3 and 4, he wanted to know about the strange but fun inkling? They look at each other then back at Octavio.

"We can't tell you much Octavio, we barely know a thing about her ourselves." Agent 3 said.

"All we know is that she pull pranks and show up when you attack our home." Agnet 4 added.

Octavio growl and shouted in his native language. The door up and four Octarians came in. Octavio turn back to them and made a noise to let them know he was smirking.

"If you won't tell me what I want to hear, then I'll force you to tell me. I have order this idiots to ink you two until you are ready to be splat, but I told them let you live. Then, once the ink wears off, to ink you again. They are to continue to do it over and over again until I return in...about four...HOURS." He said.

Both Agents 3 and 4 eyes widen in shock. Being ink until just about to be splat hurts..a lot! And reliving the pain for the next four hours will be torture. The two try to break free as Octavio left room an the door shout on it own.

* * *

 **Outside,**

The Green Inkling had made it to the Octarians base and notice how many guards there were. She could even see the Octo Snipers on the roof. And for some reason there was no pool of ink around the place.

"Hmm, way to many for me to splat and break in. So plan "B" it is then." She said and turn around to show she was wearing a builder uniform.

"Time to check what under the hood." She spoke in a dorky man voice before placing a hard helmet on.

She reach in her pocket and pull out a jackhammer and place it on the ground. She turn it on and started to shake like crazy, laughing the whole time. Soon she was under ground unknowing that she was being follow by Agent 8.

 **Inside,**

Some Octolings were making arounds and just left the area when the jackhammer broke through the floor. It was pull back under and a periscope appear out of it. It move around trying to see if there was any Octarians or Octolings were around. The periscope then went back down the hole and the Green Inkling appear dress in a sailor uniform.

"Land Ho, captain! Should we weight way achor?" She said before turning back to normal.

"What? I'm just trying to have some fun. You know you love it!" The Green Inkling said to the viewers.

She laugh and then spin away missing Agent 8 climb out of the hole and try to stay hidden and follow the Inkling she knew as Marie.

* * *

Jellyway was also making rounds also making sure the trap for the Green Inkling was running smoothly. She also knew that it will try to save Agents 3 and 4, so it was a perfect chance to get back at the inkling for that "wedgie" it give her.

"A wedgie? Great idea!" Jellyway heard from behind and felt her underwear go over her head and hear the hunting familier laugher she'll never forget.

"I love this wedgie idea! I got to do it more!" The Green Inkling said to the viewers.

She was then caught off guard by Jellyway shot that knock her flat on the wall, literally.

"I was hoping for you to show up! It time for me to get payback for what you just did. But first let's see who you really are." Jellyway said before reaching for Green Inkling face.

Suddenly some ink shot out and Jellyway jump back. Both she and the Green Inkling turn to see Agent 8 standing there holding her weapon the Octo Shot. Both of them were shock to see her.

"Agent 8? What are you doing here?" Green Inkling asked letting her "Marie" side out a bit.

"Saving Agent 3 and 4 like you." She answer.

"So the traitor as return." Jellyway said.

"I'm not a traitor, I left on my own terms. Beside, I barely remember what I did here." Agent 8 explain.

"Doesn't matter. What are you doing fighting for the Inklings, our enemies?" Jellyway said.

"There is one thing I do remember. Many Octolings had left because of the Squid Sisters song." Agent 8 said.

"Of course, that horrible song." Jellyway growl.

"Hey! Calamari Inkantation is not horrible! It took years to perfect it." Green Inkling shouted.

Both Jellyway and Agent 8 turn to her confuse, but then again, she is a inkling, so of course she heard of the song.

"Doesn't matter, I will splat both of you!" Jellyway said aiming her weapon at the Green Inkling.

Agent 8 jump in front of her and said, "Go find Agents 3 and 4. I'll handle this."

"Okay toots! Give her a wedgie for me." Green Inkling said and spin away.

The two octolings stare each other down, daring each other to make the first move.

* * *

Green Inkling spin down the hall and stop at a door.

"Let's see what's behind door number one!" She said and pull out a knife and cut out some eyes holes.

She look through the hole and the feather on her hat shot up. She turn away with her mouth drop on the ground.

"Well, I'm not going to unsee that." She said before looking back through the holes.

"I wish I could show what I see, but there are little kids reading this! And don't you dare tell them!" Green Inkling said to the viewers.

She cover the holes and spin away to the next door, where she heard the sound of weapons firing. She place a can on the door and other on her ear to heard though it.

"What? We don't have doctors in this world. Or at least I don't think so." She said to viewers.

Sure enough, she heard the sound of firing and screams of pain. She jump back and pull out her jackhammer. She place it on the door and turn it on. Laughing while shaking with it, the door soon fell in the room surprising the Octarians and Agents 3 and 4. Green Inkling could see that Agents 3 and 4 was cover in ink, just about to be splat. With a grin, she zoom up to one of the Ocartains and threw a bucket of ink on it's head.

The others turn and fired at her, but she quickly spin around the room making all the shots miss and kept them from shooting Agents 3 and 4. She then stop and pull out her charger and charge the shot.

"Say inkling!" She smile and fire.

Normally the shot would release ink in a straight link, but thanks to the power of the mask, it cover the whole room splatting the Octarians, but didn't touch the Agents.

"Wow." Was all Agent 4 could said as Agent 3 was speechless.

"I know right? This place could use a little ink job." Green Inkling said and laugh.

She then waste no time in freeing Agent 3 and 4, before batting her eyes at Agent 3.

"Hey there handsome. Want to go out sometime?" She said making Agent 3 back away.

"Can't we get outta here? Octavio is going to be back less than a hour." Agent 4 said, a little annoy of what the Green Inkling was doing.

"Fine, spoil my fun." Green Inkling said frowning, but cheer right back up.

"Well, might well pick up Agent 8 on the way out." She said.

"Agent 8 is here?!" The two Inklings shouted in shock.

"Yeah, she was handling that Octoling name, Pellway? No that's not it, Cellway? Nope not it either. Dellway? No. Jellyway! That's it!" Green Inkling said.

The two look confuse, but shrug it off. The three Inklings run down the hallway and spotting Agent 8 and Jellyway firing at each other, both of them dodging each other shots with skill.

"Wow, look at them go! I wish I brought some popcorn." Green Inkling said.

Agents 3 and 4 pull out their weapons a fire at Jellyway. Jellyway knock away and Agent 8 turn and notices them. She nods and all for of them ran off. They soon reach the hole that Green Inkling made and drop in it. They follow the tunnel to the other side and was now far away from the base. Knowing that Ocatrains and Octolings would follow them, the Agents quickly cover the hole.

"Well, mission accomplished. Agent 3 and 4 are save and I got to have some fun." Green Inkling said.

Agnet 3 turn to her and notices that it was just face that was green while the rest of her body was the same color as him and Agent 4.

"Okay who are you? Really? Everyone thinks you a fully green inkling but I see only your face is green." He asked.

"I'm sure the Green Inkling has other things to do. She got to be tired from all that she did." Agent 8 spoke up, knowing who the Green Inkling really was.

"You know what? You're right! Maybe I'll retired for the rest of the night. But you still own me a date." She said, winking at Agent 3 before spinning off.

"Okay, what was that all about...Agent 8?!" Agnet 4 started to asked only to notices that Agent 8 had disappear.

* * *

The Green Inkling move far away from the Agents and hid behind huge boulder. She then reach for the back of her head and grab the fold that kept the mask on her face. She pull it apart and started to remove the mask. Soon the Green Inkling turn back into Marie as the mask turn back into a wooden one.

"OW,OW,OW! Carp! That strings!" Maire said rubbing her face.

Still she smile, she did it! She save Agent 3 and 4, splat some Octarains and did it all without anyone knowing who she really was.

"So how does it work?"

Marie jup at the voice and turn around and saw Agent 8 standing there, looking at her.

"Agent 8?! How much did you see?" Marie asked worry.

"From the time you put that mask on to now where you just took it off." She answer.

"Oh carp!" Marie said knowing she was busted.

"So how does it work? The Mask?" Agnet 8 asked again.

"Umm..." Marie said lost before she groan.

"Great! Just Great! The one time I wore this mask freely, someone finds out! I should have gotten rid of this thing!" Marie nearly shouted.

Agent 8 look at Marie before rubbing her shoulders. She learn from Callie that rubbing Marie's shoulders calms her down whenever she was upset. It work, Marie calm calm and turn back to Agent 8.

"Okay, I'll you everything but you must promise not to tell anyone about this." She said.

"Okay, I promise." Agent 8 said and listen to everything Maire said.

 _A few minutes later..._

"And it appear the mask only works at night. For the past week I put it on unknowing. This is the first time I put it on with my own choice." Marie finish.

"Wow, I didn't know you were jealous of Callie. Still that some power the mask has." Agent 8 said surprise.

"Remember you promise not to tell anyone, especially Callie." Marie said more worry about Callie taking the mask away from her, then her being jealous.

"Okay. I won't tell, but what are you going to say to Callie and Captain Cuttlefish? You did run off on them." Agent 8 asked her.

"I...don't know." Marie said, not think about that.

"Don't worry I got you cover. I see Agent 3 and 4 are heading this way. We better meet up with them." Agent 8 said and spotted Agents 3 and 4.

"8..." Maire said stopping the Octoling.

"Thanks." Marie said smiling.

Agent 8 smile back and the two walk up to meet with the others.

* * *

Octavio had return to his base and notices all of Octarians and Octolings were on high alert. He soon found Jellyway who was giving orders to the amy.

"Jellyway, what's going on?" He asked her.

"Sir, while you were gone, the Green Inkling show up." Jellyway told him.

"What?! But the plan..." Octavio asked.

"Sire, this wasn't the real plan remember? This was just a ruse, to kept the Inklings from finding out the real plan." Jellyway remind him.

"Right, did they saying anything about the Green Inkling?" Octavio asked her.

"I don't know. I was busy dealing with a traitor that sided with the Inklings." Jellyway said.

Octavio growl. Twice in a row, his Octoling army grew smaller thanks to the Squid Sisters song. Even he himself couldn't resist it.

"Very well! It almost day time, call back all the patrols. We need to give the Inklings false sense of hope that we are backing off. But if any does come into Octo Valley, just push them out, but don't splat them." Octavio said.

"Of course, Sir." Jellyway bow smirking.

* * *

Agents 3 and 4 are save and Agents 8 know why Marie wears the mask. So what plan is Octavio talking about? Well, since this is also base on TimeLordParadox YouTube series Mario and Luigi:The Mask, I be use the same idea, but it will be different. Also can anyone get it touch with him? I want to asked him if I can crossover my idea with his. As for what Green Inkling saw in the first door, well this is a K+ story so take a wild guess, pervs! Up next the trap is set and the Green Inkling faces a tough opponent.


End file.
